A Robot-Boyfriend For Flaky
Episode Description A Robot-Boyfriend For Flaky is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. Starring Roles *Sniffles *Flaky *Flippy *David Featuring Roles *Cuddles *Toothy *Handy *Josh *Nutty *Mime *Disco Bear *Russell *Lifty and Shifty *Splendid *Giggles *Petunia *Stacy *Crazy *Shelly *Ribbon *Lollie *Mandy *Liftelle and Shiftette *Deeka *Devious *Kivila Appearances *Fungus *Lumpy *Marry *Sneaky *Mouse-Kaboom *Ale *Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode starts at Sniffles' house. Flaky is seen helping Sniffles tidy his lab. When they are done, Sniffles thanks her and they both hug. The phone then rings and Sniffles answers. He gives it to Flaky and the screen splits to Flaky and Flippy talking on the phone. Flippy says to Flaky that he has a date with Ale and apologizes. Flaky is speechless and weeps. Flippy doesn't hear a reply. Thinking the line is disconnected, he shrugs and puts the phone down. The screen becomes whole again and Flaky puts the phone down gentlely. Sniffles notices and comforts Flaky. Flaky then waves good-bye and goes home. Sniffles feels sorry for Flaky and dislikes seeing her sad. He sees the pictures of the male tree friends and gets an idea. He decides to build a robot-boyfriend for Flaky. He starts by inputing the info on the boys. Next, he scans the pictures and finally inserts the disc into the robot. The robot is named David. Sniffles even put his own info in him. The next day, Sniffles finishes and he shows a picture of Flaky to the David. David sees it and falls in love with her and goes to find her. Sniffles decides to go watch over him. David arrives at Flaky's house and asks her out. Flaky thinks about and accepts. Later, David and Flaky are seen holding hands while walking in the park. They do everything together. David gives Flaky a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates but Nutty arrives and takes the box and gives it to Lollie. David then gives her a box of a diamond bracelet and a sapphire necklace but Lifty and Shifty show up and take them give them to Liftelle and Shiftette. Flaky shrugs and takes the flowers as the twosome laugh. David does everything that impresses Flaky. Disco Bear, Mime, Josh and the other male tree friends wonder how he'd do that. The other couples notice and whisper to each other. Flippy sees the couples and asks what they are talking about. They just point at Flaky and David. Flippy is shocked and becomes jealous and goes after them. Flaky and David sit on the bench. Flaky goes to the bathroom and David waits. He feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns to see Flippy. Flippy tells David that he is Flaky's actual boyfriend and stay away from her. David stands up and sprays odur at him. Flippy coughs and is now smell unpleasant. Flippy flips out of jealousy and pounces David. The other couples watch the duo fighting. Sneaky and Mouse-Kaboom hold back Flippy while Sniffles holds back David. Unfortunately, David breaks free from Sniffles' grip and Flippy does the same. They fight again. Flippy is now coverd in scars and bruises. Flaky comes back and is shocked to see the fight. David prepares to finish Flippy but Flaky runs in front of Flippy. She tells him that she loves Flippy more than any girl who's ever loved a psychopathic soldier. The other tree friends say "Awwwwwww". Flippy blushes and smiles at her. Flaky smiles and helps him up. Sniffles smiles for them. David becomes enraged and grabs Flaky and flies to the skyscraper. He pushes a a generic tree friend off the building and it falls to death. Sniffles comes out of his hiding place and confesses that he built David for Flaky to make her happy but it turns out make it worse. Sniffles says that the only way to get rid of David is to eject the disc and shut him down. Splendid and Deeka fly up to the building where David and Flaky are. Deeka saves Flaky while Splendid distracts David. Splendid tries to hold him sill but David is stronger than him. The other tree friends use the elevator along with Lumpy and Marry. Splendid falls to the ground, injured. A worried Deeka comes to his aid. David sees Flippy holding Flaky. He flies toward them and fights Flippy. The duo struggle as David flys around. Flaky gets to the back and presses the eject button and the disc pops out, resulting David to be shut down. Flippy and Flaky sigh contently until they realize they are still in the sky. David, Flippy and Flaky fall. The other tree friends become shocked. But to their relief, Flippy and Flaky land in the dumpster as David crashes on the pavement, smashed to pieces. The other tree friends come down and find Flippy and Flaky unharmed. But, to Petunia, Stacy and Josh's horror, Flippy and Flaky are covered in filth. Sniffles apologizes to both of them. Flaky forgives him. And Flippy says that he will control his jealousy. Ale arrives and grabs Flippy. Flaky flips out of jealousy and rips Ale's head off. Flaky snaps out of it and is shocked but Flippy doesn't mind it. Fungus sees Flaky covered in filth and and hugs her. Flippy then becomes jealous and rips Fungus' heart out. Flaky is horrified but Evil Flippy gives the still beating heart to her and the iris closes on it, ending the episode. Deaths #A generic tree friend is pushed off the building by David and falls to death. #Evil Flaky rips Ale's head off. #Flippy kills Fungus by ripping his heart out. Injuries #Flippy gets hurt while fighting David. #Splendid is injured after he falls to the ground. Trivia *David has the same qualitites of the male tree friends combined: **He is rebelious and mischievious like Cuddles and Toothy **He has cool disco dance moves and has afro like Disco Bear **He is very good at art like Josh **He is extremely smart like Sniffles **He is very good at building things like Handy **He has superpowers like Splendid **He is adventurous like Russell **He has a tail like Lifty and Shifty **He is very good at miming and juggling like Mime **He has quills like Flakem **He wears military jacket and dog tags like Flippy but he wear pants. **He sprays odur like Fungus *This is Marry's debut. *Sneaky and Mouse-Kaboom make another appearance in this episode. *This is one of a few episodes where Flaky flips out. *Nobody dies until a generic falls of the building. null null null